User talk:Xxunrealxx1
Welc-... Nowait. Fuck. First. --ςοάχ? -- 22:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to PvXwiki. [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :who are you, and what makes you think i want your kilobites on my page, fgt--image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He is a valuble contributer who i would rfa if he was more active k?--Steamy..x 22:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::who the fuck asked you, fgt?image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I took that comment very seriously. PvX:NPA--Steamy..x 22:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::qqimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::what he is trying to say is RC less...and gtfo his page---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::please---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::unreal meant to say he luvs steamy very very much--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dont we all love steamy <3. But anyways, i think your sig is broken. It needs to redirect to your userpage Ocirne23 20:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::He's so bad /sucks so many cocks on the wiki because he thinks it will make people believe he knows what he is talking about. also, thanks forgot redirect. fixdimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::your sig also has 2 images, fix please =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you =) ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::yupimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the welcome is there a build template? Yoe Dude 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * think I did it I hope.... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:War_Any_BR_Adrenal_Junky * thanks again for your help, I cant wait til folks trash it =) dearest phen, i didnt read the talk page, so i had no idea of knowing at that time he didnt want me to edit it, with love, image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :You really don't use your watchlist? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::hm? no i got banned for editing steamys page, err reverting steamys page after he said on the talk i should stop but i didnt read talk till after ^___^image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Usually that's the point at which people revert themselves. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :oh rly? ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::until after I reverted^, but w/e i edited his shit, ill leave the nooby guides to the noobsimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 17:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::but you also left edit summaries on the main page, I would expect that if you do so, you at least check to see if he's done the same. At the very least you should have gotten the hint after the second "revert" =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::i was editing mainpage, i think it was twice before i checked talk page to call him an idiot, where i read/posted @ his posts&stopped edit, next time i'll revert myself before he does itimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 18:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Come Honor Face Got banned again? That's like the 8th time. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:00, 19 June 2010 :ye we did lol just yesterday againimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) AB Balanced According to what you said for AB Capway "problem with all these AB builds is people dont know here to draw the line between wiping bases and Npc's and fighting off other teams. If you are going to go destroy another enemy group you dont want a zb prot natural stride, which isnt even as good as everyone acts like it is. you also dont want 2 aoes and a hammer. Mesmer/ele/frontline/backline teams destroy anything. the ele alone can kill a base so capping isnt an issue. You need to be able to kill other players(mesmer/warrior)/move fast(elefall back)/and kill bases(ele)/while staying alive vs other players and npcs(woh monk, not shit zb)besides, AB is not like pve where everyone can run a build and itll work, you have to at least have a brain a little bit of the time" wouldn't that mean that AB Balanced would be a prime, great, build? Even though you do not have a mesmer, as you stated here, you still have a ranger that still carries great utility (Snares, dshot). And with Armond's vote, he for some reason called this a PvP build (lolwut? AB is PvP too) and mentioned that dual nukers + es was greater than this. Isn't there some contradiction between these two sayings? You're a smart (and from what I've seen you play in Tombs) and good player, so wouldn't you see that this team build should be in the Great category? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I ain't sure, AotL Monks along with Sword Monks seem to work well in AB. --Frosty 18:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, to a certain extent that is true. Troll builds as such is pretty funny and can work surprisingly well. However, people on both sides are actually getting better to say at the least. You're actually seeing people that come from other arenas, old TA, some RA, and even HA/GvG. If it wasn't for them to actually give me and my friends/guildies a challenge I probably would have stopped abing loooong ago. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure anything works in AB, like, some kind of frontliner, 2 midliners and a monk and that's about it, really, it's more about the players and what they do and not the builds in AB. --Frosty 18:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, true. But the same could be said for pretty much anything with Guild Wars. Depending on the players skill level and what not. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it's works better in AB because most people who AB generally are fucking dumb. --Frosty 19:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Straight out of Shing Jea is more like it. :\ There is no doubt that a lot of people in AB are dumb (More like Guild Wars in general) but it is still a category on here. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wanted to remove the AB and RA category :P Or at least the AB category for team builds. --Frosty 19:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Lol. If anything deserves to get removed, it's the CM category. :p I'd be almost half tempted to agree with you on removing TEAM builds for AB as well, but some people can't notice synergy as well as some people on this site. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really tired right now so i can barely remember what I was talking about on the ab page, I think it was the fact that people think bringing 2 aoe eles and a hammer warrior is very good, it is for killing npcs, but there are much more viable teams to rolll for srs ab (so srs all 4 must roll a certain build {lol}) Which i learned from abing with the infamous Dong. 1 war 1 monk 1 mesmer is fucking required to destroy other decent orgranized(lol) teams in ab who have brains. mostly good players who get bored after r12 and just ab for fun :3, but they exist on kurz/luxon sides so when they bttle in 1 ab it's epic. Ab team builds are autistic completely, sinces its about all 12 players tactically, not 4 player's skill bars. forget whatever it was, team builds in ab are stupidimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 06:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Too bad the AB balanced didn't have any of that Dual X crap. I just found it funny how you talked about what you said on the AB page and how it contradicted with your copied vote from Armond. Was hoping you could justify the vote with the rating or delete it all together. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 10:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No one really cares about ab vincent, since it's 1-2 frontliner, 1-2 nuker/support, monk and that is pretty much sticking a few meta builds together. To that, no one except you gives a shit about votes ^_^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: Earth Shaker is gone, besides the fact that it was an optional bar to the standard Eviscerate bar it still shouldnt have been a trash vote (3-3). I got rid of it. If you can revote and make justify your reason. <3 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Your vote on Build: Team - HA Ravenous Blood Spike "extremely protable spike/easy to stop, after they tele in you just use earth shaker and their entire team wipes also :/" Please tell me how do you prot an AoE spike? Also: most HA teams dont have an es, and your war will probably have to have wings to catch them since he probably wont be standing next to them when they tele in. I'm just sayin'... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 14:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC)